Broken Dreams
by I Love Sonny Moore
Summary: Girls go to Camp Greenlake and find romace and adenture. I suck at summaries. just read it if you wanna find out. Rated for language and probably some other stuff when I write more of it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

"This is getting pretty damn boring." Demon complained.

"Only two more hours!" Honey exclaimed.

"Two is too long." Midnight muttered to herself.

"I know but at least we have music." Demon, the only one who heard Midnight, agreed. Midnight sighed. "Look, I know that you hate being in the town we're going to but cheer up! There's gonna be a lot of hot guys here!"

"Right, guys just like my father." Midnight snapped and let her music drain out all other sounds.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me… 

"The girls are finally coming today!" Magnet said anxiously like he was waiting his whole life for these girls to come.

"They better be hot!" Zigzag said.

"I bet their all alcoholics like my mom." Squid growled.

"Oh don't think that way Squid! You know their will be some babes coming here!" Zigzag said almost getting as excited as Magnet was. "Only two more hours…"

"Only a half an hour until we reach Camp Greenlake." The grouchy bus driver grumbled.

"Finally!" exclaimed Midnight. "Even thought I'm gonna hate it here I can't wait to get off this fucking bus!"

"Yes! Hot guys! I hope someone has a Mohawk!" Demon said joyfully. Midnight rolled her eyes.

"You're so weird at times."

"I want Skittles!" Demon randomly shouted.

"Here you go." Princess said handing Demon a bag of Skittles from her bag.

"Hey, thanks!" Demon ripped the bag open and poured them into her hand. "Here, you want these?" she asked Midnight handing her every color but green.

"Why do you only eat the green ones?" Midnight asked.

"The green ones make you horny." Demon answered. Midnight shook her head and laughed. "So weird sometimes."

Twitch was digging when he heard something and started twitching crazier than ever. He looked into the horizon and there was something yellow coming up to the camp. "The girls are here!" he shouted. He started running around the camp shouting until he bumped into someone; the Warden. "Yes, the girls are coming." She said. "Everyone to the mess hall!"


	2. Ch2

Authors Note: Hey! I'm Emily, the author of this story. Even though I just started this, I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading this. It means the world to me! I'd like like to inform you of my website for this story. I will be posting it here and there, there will also be updates, pictures, and other things. If you would ever like to look at it please do! It would mean so much to me!Thanks so much for reading and I hope you like the rest of it! I would also like to apologize for taking a long time. I've been getting a lot of homework lately and I've been trying to think of the right thing to write and everything. I hope you like the second chapter! eM

Ch.2

The bus finally pulled up at the camp. A young woman, about 23 stepped on the bus. She smiled sweetly. "Hi, my name is Tracey, but around here I am known as Sweetie. I am your conselor," she said. "In a moment I will let you off and you'll go talk to Dr.Pendanski, your other conselor and the D-Tent boys' conselor. He will be telling you about the camp."

The boys watched as the A-Tent girls came off their bus. None of them were considered attractive to any of the boys in D-Tent. "They better not all look like that," Zigzag said losing hope that any of the D-Tent girls would be good looking.

The girls of B-Tent were as bad as the A-Tent girls. All but one C-Tent girls were the same as the others. But when Tara got off the bus, the boys were swooned by her beauty.

"Of course they all love Rad!" Demon said in disgust.

"Stupid slut," Midnight muttered before she and Demon broke into a fit of giggles.

"Ok girls, it's time to go1 When you hear your name called please walk over to the Warden, where all of the other girls are," Sweetie said.

"Cierra,"

A black girl walked off the bus. She seemed a little shy, but her toughness shone through. Her dark brown hair was straigtened and her bangs nearly covered her light brown eyes that she kept looking straight forward with. She walked over to the Warden with all of the other girls.

"Christine,"

An Indian girl came off next. She also looked shy but much nicer. She pulled back a piece of her long, curly, black hair. She looked at all of the boys with her dark brown eyes.

"She's not bad," Magnet said as Princess and he locked eyes.

"Emily,"

A tall, skinny girl came off the bus next. From the look on her face, you could tell she was very emo; her greenish-amber eyes down as she walked.

Squid tried to see where she was looking with her bangs in the way. Her hair was jet black and perfectly angled so it was shorter in the front and longer in the back. She looked both upset and angry at the same time. Squid was wondering what she was thinking when Zigzag asked, "Hey Squid! What do you think of her?" while pointing to Midnight. Midnight saw him pointing at her out of the corner of her eye while she passed by him and blushed.

"I think she's pretty hott," Zigzag answered himself loudly enough for her to hear. She spun around and looked at him, her face bright red. Squid got a good look in her eyes with her bangs out of her face.

_She looks a lot like The Lump, _he thought to himself. He looked over at The Lump, who was whispering something to his friend. Just as Squid had thought, they had the same greenish-amber colored eyes.

Midnight heard a whistle come from behind her. _Jesus, not again, _she thought. Once again, she spun around only to find The Lump and his ugly friend waving at her. She rolled her eyes and gave them the finger.

The Lump started laughing at Midnight's reaction at the same time he saw Squid looking at him. "What d'ya want, punk?" he asked Squid and Squid looked away. Emily was already lost in the crowd of girls.

"Melanie,"

The first thing on Honey that caught everyones attention was her white-blonde hair. She smiled sweetly at all of the boys with her green eyes looking at a lot of the boys as she passed by and stood by Midnight and whispered something to Midnight.

"Hey Zig, I think that blonde chick has something for ya," Squid smirked. Midnight looked over at them. "Oh look! That Emily babe is looking our direction," Zigzag said and smiled at her. She laughed at something.

"Looks like she thinks there's something funny about ya," Squid teased.

"Whatever," Zigzag said as he looked away.

"Tiffany,"

The last girl off the bus was about the same height as Emily. She also looked very emo. Demon was shaking with nervousness as she passed by the boys. She looked at every boy with her light brown eyes, which were partly covered by her bangs that were light brown like the rest of her hair.

Once Demon walked over to the other girls, Dr,Pendanski went over to them. He introduced himself and took them on a tour.


	3. Ch3

Ch.3

After Dr.Pendanski took the girls on a tour he took them to their tent. "This is your tent. Start unpacking and put on your jump suits. Dinner is served in five minutes. I'll have the boys come take you." With that he went off and the girls went in their tent.

Midnight walked right over to the middle cot, put her things down, picked up the orange jump suit, and winched. Demon laughed as she took the cot to Midnights left. "They are hideous aren't they?" she asked.

"I think there kinda cute!" Honey said trying to look on the bright side of things.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me," Midnight mumbled and stretched out on her cot.

"Mid aren't you changing?" Demon asked her as she and the others started to change.

"Nahh, I like my clothes," Midnight answered. She was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with red buttons down it and black pants with plaid red on the sides. "So who do all of you think is cute?" she asked smirking at Honey, who went all red. "Ohh Hon, don't be embarrassed. I think he likes you too…Haha…Hon, I feel weird calling people that."

"Do you really think he likes me? I'm so ugly though!" Honey exclaimed.

"No you're not. If you wanna see ugly just look at me!"

"You're so not ugly! You were like one of the prettiest girls in our school!"

"Whatever,"

"Hey," a male voice called. "Is it ok to come in?"

Midnight checked to see if it was all right. "Yea," she answered. A tall African American kid with glasses came in the tent followed by four other boys. "Hey, I'm X-Ray. This is Squid, Zigzag, Twitch, and Magnet."

"I'm Midnight. That's Demon, Honey, Brat, and Princess."

"Mom told us to get you. It's time for dinner." Zigzag said, keeping his eyes on Midnight.

"Mom?" Midnight and Honey both asked in confusion. Midnight caught Zigzag staring at her and it seemed to her like he was staring at her chest. Midnight pulled Honey in front of her so he'd look at her. "That's what we call Dr.Pendanski," Squid explained.

"Oh," Midnight replied as she got up.

"You're not going like that are you?"

Midnight shrugged, "Why not?"

"Mom will get pretty mad."

"Whatever," Midnight walked out of the tent, with everyone following. "Where is the Mess Hall again?" By the look on her face you could tell that she had short-term memory and that she's a bad listener.

"This way," Zigzag led. They went in and got food. Midnight immediately threw hers out.

"So what are your names again?" Midnight asked as she started to space out. Zigzag laughed at her airheadness. Midnight glared at him. There was something about him that she didn't like. Zigzag glared right back at her. Out of nowhere Midnight started laughing. "I hate this game," she muttered.

While Midnight was glaring at Zigzag, Squid just store into her eyes. She really was beautiful. He knew there had to be a really sweet girl inside. He knew how to get it out too…

"I want Skittles!" Demon randomly shouted.

"What do you want Skittles for?" Twitch finally spoke up.

"To eat the green ones."

"Why green?" Magnet asked.

"They make me horny."

"Ignore her," Midnight said rolling her eyes. "She's just obsessed with Skittles." "She also likes to get horny," she added quietly thought everyone heard her and they all laughed.

"That's Midnight for ya. Always making everyone laugh," Princess said more freely and not shyly.

"So what did all of you girls do to get yourselves here?" X-Ray asked.

Every girl got silent. "I'd rather not talk about it," Midnight said looking away. Squid tried to follow her gaze but it was awfully hard with her bangs in the way. "You know what?" Midnight started, "I think I'm going to unpack." She got up and all of the girls followed, leaving the boys behind.

"What did we do that was so wrong?" X-Ray wondered out loud. "It was just one little question."

"Midnight is so hot!" Zigzag said.

"I think that blonde chick likes you still," Squid said trying to get Zigzags mind off of Midnight. He wanted her all for himself.

Midnight sat on her cot brushing her hair. Demon knew something was wrong; Midnight never did that unless she was disturbed. Midnight did look distant and upset. "Mid what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Midnight replied.

"Was it the question?"

"Their gonna think we're the most horrible people in the world! I already made a bad impression on myself!"

"Mid, you worry too much! Just tell them what happened then be yourself."

"But I'm a weirdo."

"No your not! Trust me, it'll work."

"Whatever."

"Umm… can we come in?" X-Ray asked.

Midnight sighed. "Sure," she replied.

"Look, I'm sorry I asked…."

"No, I'm sorry. I've been acting like a jerk."

"No you haven't!" Zigzag and Squid exclaimed at the same time. Midnight smirked and walked over to them.

"Oh really?"

"No, not at all!" Zigzag answered.

"Well then, I guess I'll just stay that way," she said raiding her eyebrows.

"Well maybe you were just a little rude," Squid admitted.

"I knew it," Midnight laughed. "So what's up with you guys?"

"Nothing much. We just wanted to clear everything up." X-Ray said.

Everyone stayed silent and didn't move until Midnight went to her cot and laid on it. For some reason Squid got the urge to go and lie on top of Midnight. He could tell that Zigzag wanted to too, as he was about to run and jump on her but Squid held him back. There was something about Midnight that he really liked; it wasn't just her looks.

Honey could tell that Zigzag really liked Midnight. She really liked him. She wanted to get to know him better. She shot Midnight a mean glance. Midnight gave her a confused look. "Hey Zigzag, can you come here?" she asked sitting up. Zigzag was by her side in a second. Honey gave her a look of warning as Midnight began to whisper in his ear. "My friend Honey over there thinks your cute. I think you should go talk to her."

"But…"

"Talk to her!"

Zigzag walked over to Honey and they started into a deep conversation. Brat, X-Ray, Princess, and Magnet started talking to each other. "Go over to him De," Midnight urged Demon to go talk to Twitch.

"But he probably won't like me and think I'm weird." Demon complained.

"Aww, no he won't! Just look at Honey and Zigzag. A minute ago he was all over me!"

"Well, I guess I'll talk to him."

"Go!" Midnight smiled as she watched her best friend go up to Twitch. She knew that Demon could be real shy at times, expecailly around guys.

Squid and Twitch were the last two guys alone until Midnight talked Demon into talking to Twitch. Now Squid was all alone; so was Midnight. And oh, how she looked so beautiful sitting there on her cot watching Demon and Twitch talk. He finally got the courage to go talk to her. "Hey," he said.

"Oh, hi!" she said startled by his appearance.

"It's cool how there are each five of us, then noone is left out," he said coolly.

"Uh huh," she replied.

"You'll get used to it here, digging the holes I mean. Pendanski told you about that right?" He asked trying to change the subject to something more comfortable, as Midnight looked uncomfortable talking about relationships and stuff.

"Yea, he told us like everything, I think." She laughed a little at herself.

"Man I really wanna kiss you," Squid blurted out.

Midnight gave him a crazy look. "What?" she exclaimed. Squid looked really embarrassed as everyone else looked at him. "I knew it! You would be exactly like my stupid father! One of those guys who moves fast just for sex and… and…"

"Calm down Midnight!" Honey said covering her mouth so she couldn't say anymore. Midnight took a few minutes to calm down and she lay on her cot and refused to talk to anyone. "Maybe it's best that we leave now," Zigzag said. "See ya in the morning."


	4. Ch4

Ch 4

* * *

Midnight jumped in her bed; she just had the worst dream she could ever have. She breathed heavily. She looked over at Demon, who was fast asleep. She really needed to talk to her though. "De, hey De, wake up!" she whispered as she tapped Demon to wake her up.

"Huh? Wha…Wha… What do you want?" Demon asked sleepily. She yawned. "Where am I?" She was very confused.

"We're at Camp Green Lake, remember?"

"No, not really."

"De, it's me! Midnight!" Midnight started to get a little worried about her friend. She forgot about the major brain freezes she could sometimes get. It could take up to an hour for Demon to remember things.

Demon just sat there for a little trying to think. "Oh yea! Now I rememebr!" she shouted.

"Shh! People are still trying to sleep. It's like in the middle of the night." Midnight exclaimed.

"Then why did you wake me up?"

"Do you remember that dream I told you I get all the time?"

"Yea, why?"

"I had it tonight," Midnight said looking seriously scared. "This time it got even worse!"

"What happened this time?"

"Well, you know, the usualy at first. M My dad and mom fighting, him threatening her with a gun, the look in Stacey;s eyes as I held her close as we both watched," she started. "And then, you know, he lights our house on fire with our mother chained to the stair way." At this point Midnight started crying at the memory.

"Aww Mid, I know it was hard for you. My father and step father left my mother and sister."

"Yea well they didn't freaking kill your mother did they?" Midnight asked angrilly.

"No," Demon said, now acting sympathectic towards Midnight. "I'm so sorry that happened to you Mid. I really am. I can't imagine how hard that must have been!"

"Yea, I know. I feel bad for you too. I'm sorry I flipped out. It's just…the dream. I hate seeing it over and over again after these long ten years!"

Demon saw the sadness and terror in Midnights eyes. Midnight has always been strong and fought hard. Dremon had always been there to hear the story of Midnight's dreams and this was the first time that Midnight had looked more scared then ever. Midnight always had that image of a tough teenage girl that you don't want to mess with; now she looked like a frightened toddler afraid of a monster under her bed or in her closet.

"Anyway," Midnight continued, "After our house burnt down, Stace and I lived on the sreets for about a month, until some random people took her away from me and I was left on the streets by myself for about five years, when I was ten. That's when I met you, remember?" Midnight smiled at the memory, as it was happier than the others.

"Yea, I do," Demon replied smiliing also.

"Yea, well there was that. Isn't that where it ended last time?"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure,"

"I thought so. Anyway, after I got to stay with you guys for a few weeks until Millie adopted me, I met Frank. You remember him, right?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well her came in now. Nothing bad happened, at least not yet. It was only September, when I met him. But I have this weird feeling, like he's here or something. Oh wait! Did I mention the pocket knife in his hand in my dream when he was holding my hand?"

"No! And I don't remember any pocket knife when you were holding his hand either?"

"He wasn't. Everytime I have a dream about him now he was a pocket knife in his hand. And everytime I have a dream about him he is always near."

"You really think he's here though?"

"Where else would he be in the middle of nowhere?"

"You're right. We have to go look for him!"

"Not now! Just go back to sleep."

* * *

4:30 came to earlt for Demon and Midnight. They were the only two that were totally wiped out. "Looks like Midnight stayed up to midnight!" Honey joked. Midnight scowled at her.

"What the hell are these for?" Midnight asked as Squid handed her a shovel. She barely noticed him as she was too tired to care about anything.

"Diggin' holes," Squid answered. For the first time, Midnight heard his western accent shine through. She quickly snapped out of her sleepiness. Squid seemed to have noticed. "Look, I'm sorry about last night I just…"

"Don't worry about it. I have worse things to worry about." she replied.

"But that comment about your father, was it true?"

Midnight looked really serious as she said, "I don't want to talk about him right now." She looked like she was going to cry.

"But..."

"Leave me alone!"

"Answer the question and then I'll leave you alone."

"No, I mean I wouldn't really know. I was just...startled. You just reminded me of my father for a second."

"Did he really use your mother just for sex?"

"He's a mother fucking man whore!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's not your fault."

"Well, this is where we dig holes. I'll let you go now."

Midnight just shook her head ok. She was about to cry again. But she just earned a new respect for Squid. She decided he was nothing like her father.

* * *

Squid walked over to the guys. They and the girls were spread apart, about a foot and a half. It gave them privacy to talk about each other. "What were you guys talking about?" Zigzag asked Squid when he returned and started digging. "I thought she hated you."

"She forgave me," was all Squid could say. Squid was surprised that she was that forgiving.

"Wow." Zigzag said as if he was suprised too.

"Don't you have someone else to worry about, like Honey?"

"She's ok. She could never make me change my mind about Midnight."

"Whatever," Squid mumbled as he dug his shovel into the sand.

* * *

"Yo Midnight! I thought you were pissed at Squid?" Brat asked as she started to dig.

"Yea well, I know how to forgive. It wasn't that bad anyway." she answered.

"What were you saying to Zigzag the other day?" Honey asked her, ready to attack her if she needed to.

"I just told him to go talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yea."

Honey ran up and higged Midnight. "Thanks, your the best!"

"Anytime."

* * *

After the girls first long and tiring day of digging, they decided to go to the Reck room. "Where is it again?" Midnight asked noone in particular.

"Follow me," Honey instructed.

When they got there, Midnight saw someone she didn't want to see. "Oh Emilia!" the boy called out.


End file.
